The Diaries of Seventh Year Hogwarts Students
by MariaWeasley5106
Summary: The beginning of Seventh Year for the Trio was the same, until the first year of classes, when they found out about the assignment. It was for them to write a diary. The year is full of drama, romance, and death. Sorta post HBP.
1. The Assignment

**Author Note: This is one of my many stories, but this is the one that I will consider my first and I will complete it shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe because J.K. Rowling does. If I did I would probably still write this but not till after I wrote the seventh Harry Potter book.**

**The Diaries of the Seventh Year Hogwarts Students**

By MariaWeasley5106

Chapter 1: The Assignment

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into their Transfiguration class, to find at least half the class already in their seats. Besides, a few seventh year Gryffindor students, there were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students as well. But to much their dismay there was one of their least favorite Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and a few of his close friends. When he saw them, he sneered at them like usual, and the Trio sneered back, taking their seats.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and thin with a faded lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This person distinguished him from the rest of the wizarding world. Harry's mum and dad were murdered when Harry was a baby, by the most evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. Harry was half wizard, and in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Year after year, Harry seemed to have dealt with Voldemort in some way. Last time, was in June, when he and the headmaster, went to find a horocrux, which leaves one more left to be found.

Harry's best friend since the train ride in first year, Ron Weasley, was a tall and thin boy of seventeen. He had the trademark Weasley hair and freckles. He was the youngest of son of seven children, and was overprotective of his youngest and only sister, Ginny. Ron was always expected to do as well as his brothers and so far, he received eight OWLs, passed his Apparition test, and became both Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Sitting next to Ron, was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in their year. She kept Ron and Harry from keeping there homework from the night before, or at least she tries to. She has long brown hair, that isn't as bushy as it used to be, and brown eyes. She is short, compared to Ron and Harry. She is a Muggle-born witch, which surprised her when she received her letter when she was eleven. She sat at her desk waiting for the first class of seventh year to begin and she was listening to Harry and Ron's conversation about Quidditch.

The bell rang and the class got to their seat, just as Professor McGonagall, walked in. She was a stern, yet old witch, with her gray hair pulled back in a tight bun and square glasses. She looked at the class with a stern look, and waited for them to quiet down. Then she started, "Today, you will not need your books or wands, so please put them away." The class looking confused did as she said, and then became quiet again.

"Every year, it is a tradition that the seventh year class keeps a diary, to show their final years at Hogwarts. Privacy is protected, meaning if the page is paper clipped, then it will not be read, at the end of the year. That's right. Your journals are collected a week before graduation, and will count as part of your grade. Any questions?" she said. As if on cue, the hands went up and the chattering started. The questions ranged from "How long do the entries have to be?" and "Why do you have to read them?" As the questions were being answered, Ron nudged Harry and said, "This sounds like a pretty easy assignment, don't you think so?" Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Finally, the noise subdued, and Professor McGonagall, started speaking again. "You will start your assignment today, by working on it in all of your classes. They don't have to be daily entries, but you still need to make them often. Today, write about things in your other classes, like what you feel about this assignment, and your classes." She flicked her wand towards the board, and words appeared on the board. "This is what your first entry will be." As she handed out the journals, the class read the following on the board.

_"Your first entry should be about you. Please include the following. Name, Age, Aspirations, and about your family and Friends. All following entries should be about you and your life." _The class fell silent and all that was heard was the scratching of the quills on the paper.

Harry opened his journal, and on the first page wrote, "_September 4, 1997_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 17_

_Family: My family consists of my aunt, uncle, and cousin, who don't even like me. I have to live with them because when I was a year old, my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore left me with my mother's sister, Aunt Petunia, her husband Vernon, and son Dudley. I don't consider them my family. Those I do consider my family are the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, and the late Sirius Black._

_Friends: I have many friends, but only two are by my side or there to help me whenever I do need it. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron and I have been friends since the beginning of first year. Then we both became friends with Hermione. Some of my other friends include, Ginny Weasley, Tonks, and Neville Longbottom. _

_Aspirations: I first want to destroy Voldemort and survive doing that. Then I want to become an Auror, because I despise 'dark wizards.'"_

Ron looked at the blank first page of his journal, and thought about how he could reveal every thought he thought and reveal himself and the only people who would know are the teachers of Hogwarts. He grabbed his quill, and began writing. As he sat there he wrote, the following,

"_Sept. 4, 1997_

_Name: Ronald Billus Weasley_

_Age: 17_

_Family: My father is a Ministry of Magic worker. My mother stays at home and tends to the house. I have a very big family, which is what I am saying now. I have five older brothers, which are, Bill (25), Charlie (22), Percy (20), Fred and George (19). I also have one younger sister, Ginny (16). That is my family. We live in a small house, we call the Burrow. We have our typical family fights. In fact, Percy doesn't associate with the family because of the Ministry of Magic being morons._

_Friends: My friends are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I met Harry on the train in first year, and Hermione when we saved her from the troll. Some of my other friends are, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville._

_Aspirations: I want to be an Auror, or a Chudley Cannon keeper."_

Hermione opened the cover of the journal and busily set to work. She thought this was the most wondrous assignment Hogwarts ever assigned. She began writing,

"_September 4, 1997_

_Name: Hermione Jane Granger_

_Age: 16 (Soon to be 17)_

_Family: Both of my parents are Muggles. They are in fact Muggle dentist. My mother is a kind woman, who enjoys reading and sewing. My father is a joyful man, who enjoys watching television and reading, also. We live in Surrey, where my parents have the local dentist office, which they have been running since they were married. (That's 25 year!) I have no siblings, so I guess you can say I am a little spoiled. I do however become quite lonely._

_Friends: My best friends are Ron and Harry. After them both saving me, we became good friends. I think of them as my brothers (sort of.)But I still trust them. Some of my other friends include Neville, Ginny, and Victor._

_Aspirations: I really want to become a Ministry of Magic official, or a Hogwarts teacher. If those don't work, I guess an Auror would do."_

The bell rang, and the class left the classroom, so they could get to their next class. They talked about what the New Year would have in store, and about their summers. They worried about Voldemort, and what their classes will be like. Little did they know that their seventh year would be full of drama, romance, and in the end, death.


	2. September

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, even if i did, i might not write this untill after i finished the seventh book.**

**The Diaries of Seventh Year Hogwarts Students**

By: MariaWeasley5106

Chapter 2: September

_Harry-September 4-Potions_

Professor Slughorn is letting us use the class period to write in our journals. He did however make it an assignment; we have to write about our fears. There is one word that I fear and that word is death. I have encountered it quite a bit in the last few years. All the deaths however are somehow associated with Voldemort, and me. This caused innocent people to die, because of me. When I was a year old, Voldemort personally came to my house and killed my mum and dad. When he tried to kill me, the curse backfired and hit him instead. I was left with this horrible scar. Then when I was fourteen, an imposter of Mad-Eye Moody, entered my name into the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory and I were the two Hogwarts champions, and we both grabbed the Triwizard Cup at the same time. Little did we know that the cup was a portkey, and it cause me and him to end up in a graveyard. Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew. Then a year later, I had a weird dream that had my godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured. So, we went to save him, but he wasn't there. Then when he arrived he was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin. She ended up murdering Sirius. All of this happened because of me. I wish that life was normal. I am sick of people thinking I am crazy. I am sick of people feeling sorry for me. I am sick of being stared at, and the whispers that follow. I am sick of Voldemort. I am sick of thinking about my fate and if I am going to live or die. I don't want to die, I want to survive seventh year, and graduate. I want to become an Auror, and be around with my friends. I also want to go out with Ginny Weasley. I have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts now.

_Ron-Potions_

I don't know if I should be excited or not, all I do however know that potions is dedicated to writing. I have two fears: 1) Spiders and 2) Asking Hermione Granger out. You probably see the first fear as common, but the second one is a little crazy. I mean I don't think it is a fear; it is more of insecurity. I have been friends with Hermione for almost seven years, and I still get nervous. I mean it can't be noticeable because Harry hasn't said anything about it to me yet. I would ask her out, but whenever I do something happens. I screw up. I know I can ask other girls out, I mean I went out with Lavender Brown, which was a mistake. For example, fourth year, we had the Yule Ball, and I wanted to ask Hermione but I couldn't. then last year Slughorn held one of his fancy parties, and she asked me and then I got in a fight with her about kissing. Now I am a seventh year and I am going to ask Hermione granger out. I don't know when, but it will be soon. Bell is about to ring.

_Hermione-Potions_

Something that I fear is the loss of my two best friends, Harry and Ron. I am afraid that Harry won't graduate from Hogwarts, because he won't survive Voldemort, even though I know he can. I fear for Ron because he is a faithful friend, and won't leave Harry's side. I also fear I won't have a chance to tell Ron, I love him. I am also afraid of dying, but I am more afraid of losing everybody important to me. Then I am left all along, with nobody but people I despise or don't know. You may wonder why this is a major fear. Ever since primary school I had no friends, all I had were my books and besides who wanted to be friends with some freak. Apparently one incident labels you a freak forever. I was about six or seven, and I had a few odd things happen in the past. On this particular day, I ended up turning the class bully into a pig. I was labeled. A freak. I don't know how I did it or what happened. Finally I had friends when I was about 12 years old, but I know I always had my books, and that is why I am so smart. I pushed myself to excel in school. Class is over.

_Ron-September 9-Gryffindor Common Room_

Well tonight I have rounds with Hermione, because we are head boy/girl. I am thinking about asking Hermione out. Should I go for it? But I am not going to tell Harry and I have no one to ask. Hermione is calling me. I will ask her out. Bye.

_Later that night_

So, I just got done rounds, and Hermione went to bed. So Hermione and I did rounds together tonight, which was perfect. So, we did quite a bit of talking, and about a half hour into rounds it got quiet. So I decided to ask.

Me: Hermione would you go out with me?

Hermione: Yes.

Me and Hermione: We can't tell Harry though, yet.

Hermione: So I guess we will be secretive about this.

Me: Yeah.

Then we finished rounds holding hands and talking. Night.

_Hermione-Girl's dorm_

I just said good night to Ron after rounds. Ron and I are going out finally! He asked me during rounds and we decided we would keep it a secret from Harry. After that we held hands and continued talking. I am really tired and excited. Good night.

_Harry-September 10-Great Hall_

So last night after Ron and Hermione left for rounds, I got a letter from Dumbledore. The letter was telling me that we were having a meeting tonight. I haven't told Ron and Hermione yet. Ron made me leave without him and I couldn't find Hermione. I wonder what is up with them. There she is with Ron. Hermione is always ready before me and Ron; I wonder why she was late. Ron is never late for a meal, either. Odd. They seem to be awfully nice to each other also. I hope they aren't doing it for my sake, again. I am going to tell them about my meeting tonight.

_Later that day-Defense against the Dark Arts_

Something is really up between Ron and Hermione. Hmm. They haven't fought all day, and I keep catching them staring at each other. Ron has been late to two meals today and had two different excuses, same with Hermione. I will find out soon enough. Anyways I am bored about reading about spells, I already know. Tonks made me sit out because I was beating everybody and was breaking shield charms….so I guess no jinxing for me today. I am getting yelled at. Bye.

_Harry-September 11-Transfiguration_

So last night I had a meeting with Dumbledore and we talked. We tried to figure out who R.A.B was and where the real necklace maybe. I remembered seeing a locket in Grimmuald place when we were cleaning it out. It wouldn't open. Dumbledore said he will go and look, then bring it back so we could both open it. He then told me I was not allowed to leave school with him, because I need the schooling. So then I left. When I told Ron and Hermione, I got a lecture from Hermione. So I flipped out at her. I can't believe she actually agreed with Dumbledore.

_Hermione-September 19-Girl's Dorm_

So it is my birthday today and I am really excited. Ron and I still haven't told Harry about 'us.' He did however meet with Dumbledore a few nights ago. It turns out that Dumbledore is looking for horocruxes, and wants Harry to stay in school. It wasn't what Harry wanted to hear however. Harry wants to go and find these horocruxes, especially since he believes he is wasting his time here at school. I think that was a good decision on Dumbledore's part. Harry needs to learn his magic because he needs to be prepared for a job after Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort. Harry however did not like me telling him this, and flipped out. "Hermione, that's just it. I am not going to survive, will you please, stop thinking that!" is what he shouted and then stormed out of the common room. I broke down and Ron comforted me.

_Ron-Transfiguration_

So today turned out well. Hermione liked the necklace. What was really interesting was how Harry made me choose between him and Hermione. I couldn't choose. There is no way I could choose whose side to take in an argument, over some stupid potions assignment. I have to go meet Hermione.

_Harry-September 20-Boy's Dorm_

I wondered where Ron was heading last night, because it was 7:30 and I know he had not plans. After he left Hermione, left also, so I decided I needed to spy. I got my map and found Hermione and Ron together. So I got my invisibility cloak, and headed towards them. It turns out that they were snogging in an empty classroom. They are apparently going out. Why didn't they tell me? When I asked, Hermione's answer was because we didn't want you to worry.

_Hermione-Potions_

So Harry knows about me and Ron. He caught us snogging last night, and he questioned. We ended up having a fight, because we didn't tell him. He said he wouldn't have worried he would have been happy for us. I personally don't blame him for flipping out at us. I mean I would want to know. Now we aren't talking to each other. What a great day! I am under so much stress. I am tired of listening to the voice in my head that keeps telling me everything is going wrong, but I know it is true.

_Harry-September 29-Boy's Dorm_

Okay, nothing much has happened lately especially since the whole Ron and Hermione dating thing. I still can't believe that was the reason. They didn't want to burden me, please. I am afraid we won't be talking for a while. Seriously why in the hell would they not tell me? What burdens me, is that my friends won't let me share in their happiness and that they were sneaking around. I haven't talked to them in a long. I wish I was normal.

**Author's note: I am so sorry that this took me forever to write and update. I had servere writer's block, and I got a few ideas while daydreaming in social studies. Anyways, I am hoping to start working on the third chapter soon. The third chapter will have a little bit more Ron. I promise.**

**Answers to your questions:**

1) Does this come after HBP or is it non-compatible?

**This book is sorta compatible to HBP. There are parts that are and parts that aren't. **

2)Wouldn't Hermione be 17 (almost 18)?

**Okay in my response I lied. My mistake. I checked it out on and in the books and it turns out that yes she is 18...like i said my fault. I didn't check my sources. **


End file.
